Saxton Hale
Saxton Hale is the former president and chief executive officer of Mann Co., losing his company to Gray Mann. His identifying features include a mustache, rippling muscles, a crocodile-tooth lined hat, and a patch of rotating chest hair shaped like Australia. He also refuses to wear clothes on his upper body "for obvious reasons". History In 1957, a young Saxton Hale and his girlfriend Mags were venturing through the African Veldt, fighting panthers. Saxton vowed never to leave her, and claimed he won't take his father's position at Mann Co. However, Charles Darling showed up and forcibly took the panthers, so that he can create his crazy idea, called a "zoo."Unhappy Returns Eventually Saxton took up the reins of Mann Co. By 1968, his boisterous presence was felt in all areas of the company, from the slogan "We sell products and get in fights" to Gorilla Wrestling Fridays – his attempt at employee morale building. He also filled out customer forms with tick-boxes to either intimidate any product-thieving rivals or commend new inventors submitting a new product idea to him. His inspiring image was also featured on numerous Mann Co. catalogs and promotional materials. In the Samdrup Jongkhar District in the Kingdom of Bhutan, where Saxton Hale, disguised as a primate violence specialist named "Doctor Joanbaez", has requested to see a yeti, the last of its species, while a disguised Mr. Bidwell is informed of an attack on all of Mann Co.'s facilities in the background. Bidwell insists that they leave, but Hale insists that he fight the Yeti. Bidwell decides to videotape Hale fighting the Yeti whilst also briefing the mercenaries of the oncoming fight with Gray Mann's army of robots.A Fate Worse Than Chess The Ring of Fired comic opens with Saxton Hale jumping from a plane with the pilot and the stuffed yeti he fought in A Fate Worse Than Chess. After landing in Mann Co. Headquarters, where he is confronted by Gray Mann who has come for the "Mann. Co Challenge"; if the CEO of another company defeats Hale in unarmed combat, they take over. Gray, however, revealed that his daughter, Olivia, is the owner of Gray Gravel. Saxton refused to fight her, and thus the company was transferred to Gray, who fired the mercenaries. Hale left the country in shame.Ring of Fired Later, Saxton is seen with his old girlfriend Mags, standing outside a prison. It is revealed that Saxton had been arrested for burning down most of Darling's zoo. Saxton admits that he had planned to ask Darling for help in taking back Mann Co., but his grudge had gotten the best of him. Mags and Saxton leave, with Mags offering to help Saxton retake his company. Mags leads Saxton Hale to Darling's house, where it is revealed that she has been working for him all along. Darling presents Saxton with an unseen proposition. Trivia *He is known (and feared) for his belief in handling customer service issues personally, with his official policy being: "If you aren't 100% satisfied with our product line, you can take it up with me!" *He is considered the fourth richest man in America. He was the sixth richest man in America, but surpassed the fifth by wealth and the fourth by killing him in a harpoon duel. *Saxton Hale has had a river named after his family. *His favorite pastimes include fighting, drinking, and battling with ferocious animals. In fact, most kids sleep with a teddy bear at night, but Saxton Hale sleeps with an actual bear that he tamed while in the Brazilian Jungles. **While it is said that Saxton slept with a bear that he tamed in the Brazilian jungles, there aren't any kind of bears of any species in Brazil. The only bear close to that range is the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spectacled_bear spectacled bear (Tremarctos ornatus)]. *Saxton Hale is implied to have been in a relationship with the Administrator some time ago, referring to her as a "chain-smoking seductress" and being on first name terms with her. Gallery References Category:Alive